Plume Grise au Clan de la Rivière!
by Lune De Neige
Summary: Voici l'histoire de Plume Grise lorsqu'il a dû élever ses chatons au sein du Clan de la Rivière après la mort de Rivière d'Argent. Comment réussira-t-il à s'intégrer? Comment prouvera-t-il sa loyauté? Quelles aventures va-t-il vivre? Les chats que vous connaissez sont à Erin Hunter, les autres sont de moi. Bonne lecture!
1. Chapitre 1: Prologue: Adieu mon amour

PLUME GRISE AU CLAN DE LA RIVIERE !

CHAPITRE 1 : PROLOGUE.

Moi Plume Grise… non je ne mérite pas ce nom ! J'ai aujourd'hui tout perdu : mon Clan celui du Tonnerre ma famille mon meilleur ami Cœur de Feu ma compagne… Rivière d'Argent… c'est ma faute si tu n'es plus là. Je suis tombé sous ton charme, toi une chatte du Clan de la Rivière. Ceci n'est pas permis par le Code du Guerrier, de tomber amoureux du chat d'un autre Clan. Les chatons doivent en général vivre dans le clan de la maman quand cela arrive… Rivière d'Argent tu as eu deux chatons : Nuage d'Orage et Nuage de Plume qui viennent d'être sacrés apprentis dans ton Clan, celui de la Rivière. Aucun chat, en particulier Etoile du Léopard la chef, n'a osé accepter ces « clans-mêlés. » Enfin… tu me manques Rivière d'Argent, tu es morte en donnant naissances à ces deux merveilleux enfants. Museau Cendré s'en veut encore de ne pas avoir pu te sauver. Je te le promets, je prouverais ma loyauté dans ce nouveau Clan, et prendrais soin de nos enfants. Je t'aime Rivière d'Argent !


	2. Chapitre 2: L'entrainement

Chapitre 2 : l'entraînement.

Je me réveille ce matin dans le gîte des guerriers : un petit buisson remplit de feuilles moelleuses et de mousses… La nuit dernière, j'étais obligé de dormir dehors ! Mais, grâce à Pelage de Sylex, cela ne s'est pas produit. Je sors du feuillage, et contemple la clairière de ton clan, Rivière d'Argent, qui n'est pas aussi belle que celle du clan du tonnerre : ici, il fait plus sombre, il n'y a pas beaucoup d'herbe, et le promontoire est sale et fissuré.

« Papa, tu m'as promis de m'apprendre à chasser les souris ! Dit ma fille Nuage de Plume.

-Papa, tu m'as promis d'apprendre à pêcher le poisson ! Dit mon fils Nuage d'Orage.

-Non, c'est à moi qu'il a promis ! S'énerve ma fille.

-Non, c'est à moi ! » Dit Nuage d'Orage.

Comme c'est difficile …

_Flash back_

« Ecoute Plume Grise! Dit Etoile du Léopard. Tes enfants peuvent être apprentis, mais que si tu t'occupe des deux !

-Mais je ne suis pas habitué, c'est trop de travail ! Dis-je.

-La ferme, sinon, j'emmène tes enfants à Etoile du Tigre, qui se fera un plaisir de les éventrer !

Jamais, je refuse ! Etoile du Tigre n'est qu'un traître, un meurtrier ! Et un jour, tout le monde en souffrira !

-Oui chef, je les entraînerais tous les deux. »

_Fin du flash back_

« Ca suffit, arrêtez de vous chamailler ! Dis-je

-Un problème ? Dit Patte de Brume, la sœur de Pelage de Sylex.

-Oui, oh c'est infernal !

- Eh bien, le clan a besoin de poissons…

-Je sais, Patte de Brume, ta chef est cruelle ! Elle veut que je chasse pour le clan, et seulement si je ramène beaucoup de nourriture j'ai le droit de manger.

-Alors, chasse des souris et des poissons. Me dit Patte de Brume souriante. Plume Grise… tu fais partit du Clan de la Rivière désormais, il va falloir t'y faire. »

Accompagné de mes enfants, je partis dans la forêt.

« Nuage de Plume, que sens-tu ?

-La souris ! Dit-elle.

-Bravo ! Regarde bien.

Je pris la position du chasseur, il fallait que je me sente à peine toucher le sol… puis, je bondis sur la souris et l'acheva.

-Bravo papa ! » Disent mes deux chatons.

Nous attrapons chacun deux souris, avec un total de six rongeurs ! Nous les enterrons pour revenir les chercher plus tard.

Arrivés devants la rivière, je leur montre comment attraper le poisson, mais, je ne suis pas très doué… en même temps je viens du Clan du Tonnerre ! Oui, je n'ai pas été élevé ici moi…

Encore six poissons, j'en suis fière : un total de douze proies ! Et si bien dodues ! Avant de partir, je sentis l'odeur du Clan du Tonnerre, je me cachai avec mes enfants et je reconnus Cœur de Feu et Poil de Souris. J'aurai tant aimé leur parler ! Je les vis boire un peu l'eau. Si jamais je m'approche, je sens d'ici le ton plein de reproches de Poil de Souris...

Quand ils repartirent, j'entendis Cœur de Feu murmurer mon nom, ce qui me toucha ! Mon meilleur ami qui m'a toujours soutenu… Si seulement je pouvais de parler, te dire à quel point je suis désolé… Désolé de t'avoir laissé toi et ton clan pour me joindre à nos ennemis. Je dois laisser le Clan du Tonnerre loin derrière moi… Mais je ne peux pas !

Quand on arriva au camp, on entendit l'ensemble des chats dire : « Regardez tous ce que Plume Grise rapporte ! »


End file.
